


Stream Mishaps

by RosyPalms



Series: stronglust.sex [2]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, F/M, Hair-pulling, Large Cock, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Chun Li catches her first live stream on her new favorite porn site.





	Stream Mishaps

The website had quickly become one of Chun Li’s favorites. The video’s were of high quality, and so were the models. On the About Us page, it said that stronglust.sex aimed to provide hardcore pornography of the highest quality, featuring models, both male and female, at the peak of physical fitness. Judging by the amount of muscle and lack of fat in every video she had watched, she believed it.

There were some basics to the site. The first time she had watched a video, she thought the masks were just for the sake of some weird fetish. However, as it turns out, the actors wore masks to protect their identities.

Furthermore, the black haired woman wearing fishnets appeared in many videos, and was even available in the chat. She went by Mistress. She was domineering, whether she fucked bitches with strap-ons or drained men of all of their semen, she was always in control. Chun Li thoroughly enjoyed watching her work.

The Chinese woman was giddy. She lay on her bed, her laptop next to her, lube and her favorite dildo within arms reach. She had finally gotten the opportunity to watch one of their livestreams. The window was open, showing a countdown in small numbers.

When the counter reached zero, static appeared for a moment. Then there was a stage with a pole. A woman entered the frame. She wore a leather mask with a zipper for her mouth, which was open. Two long, blonde pigtails protruded from the back of the mask. For clothing she wore a tight little dress. It was sleeveless, showing off muscular arms, and the skirt was short, putting strong legs on display. The fabric hugged her tightly, leaving no doubt as to the size of her ample breasts and her juicy butt.

Chun Li didn’t expect the first act. The woman gripped her dress and tore it off of her body. Underneath she wore a tiny thong and pasties. So much for striptease…

The woman practically jumped onto the pole. She closed her mighty thighs around the metal rod, and swirled around. When she stopped, she hung upside down, facing the camera. It was a nice show of how firm her breasts were. She lowered herself onto the floor again, back facing the camera. She bent over, showing off her big, round ass, and started spanking herself, before pulling down her thong.

Then she turned around, sat down and spread her legs. The camera zoomed in on her drooling pussy. It was hairless and glistened. She started fingering herself with two fingers. The camera managed to pick up the sloppy noises it made. However, just as she seemed to get really into it, she stopped. She got up, and started walking towards the camera, which turned around.

The entire time, the woman had been showing off to a man chained to a rack shaped like an ‘X’. Chun Li inhaled sharply and reached for her dildo at this point. The man was a mountain of muscle with thick body hair and lots of scars. He seemed familiar, but she couldn’t be certain since he wore a leather mask. She disregarded the impression, reasoning that she just hung around a lot of very muscular men.

The woman sauntered into frame again and approached him. She placed a hand in his thick chest hair, and slowly moved down towards the thing that had made Chun gasp in the first place. His crotch was quite hairy, and from that jungle burst forth a mighty tree. He had clearly enjoyed the show thus far. His cock was hard and pointed heavenwards. It was a long, thick thing, very veiny and bent a little bit upwards. It was underscored by two heavy balls, hanging low.

Its size became more tangible when the woman grasped his cock and stroked it. Her hand looked small on him, and Chun was certain that the woman would only be able to cover two thirds of that thing if she used both hands. She never found out though, since the woman quickly tired of jerking him off. She got down to her knees, opened her mouth wide, and started sucking him off instead. She used her hands to fondle his fat balls rather than stroking his length.

The blowjob was sloppy. Saliva was dripping from her mouth and wet slurping noises filled the air, alongside the man’s growling. He strained against the chains, and thrust his hips to the best of his abilities. He clearly wanted to take charge.

Chun Li watched the scene eagerly. She was fingering her pussy while she sucked her dildo. It wasn’t nearly as large as the man on stream, sadly, but at least she could get the whole thing down her throat. The woman on stream only managed about half of the man’s cock.

Things came to a head when the massive man managed to break his restraints. Iron chains snapped and clattered to the floor, alongside some parts of the rack. The woman backed away a little bit, intimidated, judging by her whimpering. However, there was no escape. The man moved towards her, and she tried to get up and run. He grabbed both of her pigtails in one hand, making her shriek. Stabilizing her hips with his other hand, he aligned his cock, and jammed it into her pussy.

The woman groaned awkwardly, her body twitched like crazy for a few second and became limp. The man changed his grip, holding a pigtail in each hand. Thus, bent over limply, only supported by the hands holding her pigtails like reins, and his cock stuck in her pussy, she got fucked. He treated her roughly, every thrust accentuated by the loud slapping of his hips meeting her ass. She mumbled incoherently and groaned, while drooling.

Chun Li wasn’t sure if that was still part of the show, but it turned her on nonetheless. She was fucking herself with her dildo at that point while pinching her nipples. She glanced at the stream chat to see what everybody else thought. There were more than 200 viewers.

BlackDH: omg, is he actually raping her?  
Mishka: yeah boy, fuck her harder!  
Megami: looks to me like she loves it  
Mishka: she fucking came when he put it in, of course shes into it  
Thndrthghs: wish I was in her place  
Megami: fucking slut

While the chat discussed whether they were watching actual rape, the man was getting ready to cum. He pulled the woman up and bear hugged her. He drilled his huge dick as deep into her as possible in this standing up position. Meanwhile, she was little more than a fuck doll at that point. Her body was limp, she grinned stupidly and whimpered occasionally.

He didn’t pull out when he came. The only real indicators were that his thrusting stopped abruptly and that he roared like bear. The woman merely sighed contently as he filled her up. Chun Li was cumming like crazy at that point. She was tossing and turning while her vagina trembled in orgasmic bliss.

When he was done, the man let go of the woman. She slid off of his still erect cock, and fell to the floor. The camera focused on her as she lay there, unresponsive, eyes half-closed, staring at nothing, and grinning to herself. It moved between her legs, showing her well fucked pussy. The intense fuck had turned her previously white lips red, and copious amounts of semen were gushing out of her, forming a puddle on the floor.

When she had caught her breath, Chun Li whispered the Mistress directly.

Thndrthghs: Was that all planned?  
Mistress: No, but it was consensual, if that’s what you’re curious about  
Mistress: Otherwise I would have intervened  
Thndrthghs: okay, thanks  
Mistress: No prob  
Mistress: Did you like the show?  
Thndrthghs: it was hot as fuck


End file.
